


sub alpha in rut

by grosskopf



Series: fortunate mistakes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistress, Mommy Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, implied/referenced past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Cameron Mitchell, a female Alpha, has a quite complicated relationship with her anatomy. Especially her mating cycle needs. But she can't run away for too long. So she decides to give in. Not fully, she may mostly act like the dominant Alpha she's expected too. But deep enough? She's just a little princess, submissive bottom that loves some pain.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/ Alpha Mistress
Series: fortunate mistakes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699888
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having sex with her mated and married coworker didn't helo Cameron to keep herself out of a mating cycle. So she does as promised: go to a doctor, who gives her a recommendation and a plan.
> 
> This chapter tags: implied/referenced cheating, guilt.

Cameron was still angry even after two days, she just was good at hiding it and she didn't need anyone to know why she was angry. She even managed to joke a bit with Kelly (and she was pretty sure that the woman indeed needed Jesus). _Kelly,_ a new… problem in her life. It was just a little bit easier when the doctor just ignored her and avoided her. She didn't like it, sure, but she also could ignore any attraction she was feeling towards her coworker. Yeah, maybe she did jerk off thinking of Kelly once or twice, during break days so the Omega could have her heat. She was only human, she was straining the period between ruts and avoiding sex with anyone, glad that the doctor used pretty strong supressants, so there was no way she wouldn't get a boner thinking about a nice ass and gorgeous eyes. And Kelly was married and apparently hated her, she had no business being attracted to her, and she would be happy to be just friends. 

It turned out: Kelly was trying to avoid attraction too. So they fucked and Cameron wanted to hate it, to feel disgusted and just not aroused at all. She knew she wouldn't in the moment her dick started to show interest when she was told Kelly thought of her during her heat and during sex. You could say Cameron had a complicated relationship with her anatomy, her erections could feel bad and could feel good. And that time, it felt too good. Forming under the cute boxers that should never see any type of nasty action.

So they fucked and fucked _well_.

And Kelly felt so good around her – Cameron had partially forgotten how a Omega cunt felt around her –, but most importantly, she _smelled_ good. The detective couldn't stop thinking about the mix of sweet, cinnamon and something citric hidden under suppressants. She was sure that during the morning sex ( _just a help with her boner_ ), she came more due to Kelly's scent than the actual sex. She didn't remember the last time Omega sex scent was so good, or if it ever made her feel like that, safe and aroused like she was told it was supposed to be. Her pussy was addictive, her scent too, Cameron only washed her clothes because she wasn't creep enough to keep them like that.

Kelly was a new hot, delicious, addictive and _married_ and _mated_ to an _Alpha_ problem apparently ready to fuck up her life. A big problem, if the fact that she woke up hard _again_ was any indication of her new fate. All the scent blockers meant she didn't have erections as often as expected of a young non-mated Alpha, so she was surprised with having a morning boner every day after having sex with Kelly (she felt some shame for literally hiding under her shower and furiously jerking off thinking about her coworker). It was like her body _craved_ for the woman, who, again, was _married_ and _mated_ to an _Alpha_.

 _She shouldn't want Kelly Campbell._ But she wanted. And she was going to ignore how her body seemed to crave for Kelly like it would crave for a mate. She didn't like it, she was young enough to be perfectly acceptable that she wasn't mated. Also, Kelly Campbell wasn't available. 

But having sex with Kelly, and lusting for her, wasn't really why Cameron was in her doctor's waiting room. The nurse in the hospital wasn't wrong, Kelly neither, and she needed to have a mating cycle as soon as possible. Thirteen months was too long, too much time fighting against what nature wanted. 

She didn't even know how she didn't notice that her pump was deploying so much scent blocker. She just thought they had changed how much came in a vial and she needed more, something simple like that, maybe partially in denial of what her body wanted. She didn't expect _four_ times more. As angry as she felt, Cameron knew this was an overdose for a regular person and she needed a cycle to go back to her normal. She should be agonizing in a bed, bleeding from every possible place and a one way ticket to a hospitalization. If not for her health, for the fact that she had a bunch of crimes to solve (and a woman to please, if her instincts saying _you will definitely keep fucking_ were right).

"Good to see you, Mitchell," the doctor said, calling her in, a friendly smile on his face. "How have you been?" 

"Fine."

"What brings you here?" 

"I need… some help with my pump."

"What's wrong with it?" 

"It's deploying more scent blocker."

"Did you have a cycle recently?"

"No." 

"It's been… almost a year?" 

"Around that." She wasn't going to correct him, she was going to have a cycle anyway.

"You're the problem," he was gentle, but also straightforward. "And not your pump."

"I know, I need… I guess I need a rut."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't want to."

"I know. Are you frequenting your therapy?" 

"I'm trying." Sometimes she just doesn't have time, but she was fine enough to not have a problem weekly session.

"You're doing great," she liked his comforting smile, his reassuring behaviour, made easier to not avoid a visit. "Let me check things so I can program the change. Do you have break days?" 

"I'm suspended for a week."

"May I ask why?" 

"I… tried to choke a suspect." She would have to talk about it in her next therapy appointment.

"Have you been having anger boosts?" 

"No," she sat on the bench he gestured. "No mood changes."

"Ok. I'll check the usual."

Cameron nodded. He started with her heart and blood pressure. Then the hormones blood test, he didn't show any reaction to the red spot where she had the blood taken in the children's hospital, Cameron actually visited him after her volunteering sessions to ensure that she didn't have any changes with the contact with babies. As she loved it, made her feel better and complete (and she didn't care about traditionalists that thought that this kind of nurturing and caring should be exclusive for your baby if you're Alpha, usually while they're in the Omega's womb). But her body reacted by producing more hormones, unbalancing easily and the scent blockers didn't work well for it.

She thought she should find a mate (and a mate that wasn't _Kelly_ ). Or not. She wasn't fit for a parent. So all her body would get was the visits. Cameron couldn't complain about it. Visiting children was a lot easier than having them, as nice as the idea of having children felt like. ( _Another_ reason to not… feel anything deep for Kelly. No need to be a genius to realize the woman doesn't want to have a child.)

'What happened to your hand?"

"The suspect scratched me."

He nodded, she let him check it and change the bandages. She saw nasty stuff enough to know better and be careful with wounds like that. She didn't care about the pain, but she cared about having a functional hand. The doctor read the immediate stats of her pump, let the monitor read the last few weeks stats.

"Have you been nauseous? Appetite loss?" 

"No scent blocker overdose symptoms."

"You amaze me," he muttered. "When was the last time you engaged in intercourse?" 

"A couple of days ago."

"Protected?" 

"Yes."

"Mind informing their secondary sex?" 

"Omega," the doctor looked surprised. "Don't judge."

"I'm not judging," he read the older stats. "It's been going up for months, like I've been telling you, and shows a _huge_ dosage spike a few days ago," he showed her the date and time. "Matches?"

"Yes…"

"Again in the next morning. And next day."

"Ah…"

"Don't need to justify your sex life, Mitchell. You're a handsome non-mated Alpha, it's normal. The only problem is you had three higher dosages in two days. I'm impressed you're not vomiting blood all over the place." 

"I didn't know."

"It's alright, I'm glad you'll finally have a cycle. Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah."

"Involves the Omega?" 

"No. I was… thinking of the escorting services you mentioned."

"Alright. Is there any way you'd get a few more days?" 

"My coworker will have a heat break, it's five days."

"Good. I recommend you to have a stay in the clinic, we can safely make your dosage go back to normal in three days. A fourth day to make your body go clean."

"How long it will last?" 

"Around seven days."

" _Shit_."

"It's for your health. Just because you're not vomiting blood now, it doesn't mean you won't by tomorrow night."

"I know. I know. Should I start now?" 

"I'll prep things, you can go home to grab some stuff for your stay. You know what is not allowed?"

"I think I do."

He nodded and grabbed two different flyers from his desk: "Here, what you can't bring and what is recommended for you to bring. And some of the escort service info. Good luck, kid."


	2. Detox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron needs to detox from the blockers to have her rut. So, she stays in the clinic. Makes an appointment with the escort service and thinks too much about Kelly (and hints of backstory and trauma because I love characters with trauma, I'm sorry. Eventually Kelly will unlock Trauma™ and know why Cameron is a bit different than regular Alphas). And some intimate time between her and her mini-Cameron.
> 
> This chapter tags: implied/references past trauma, guilt, masturbation.

Visiting a hospital was easy, but having to stay wasn't the most pleasant and far from her favorite thing to do in a forced mini-vacation. At least, she was there almost 100% by her choice. Not that she would have a cycle if she could avoid it for the rest of her life, but she couldn't, so there she was, trading one of her favorite things to do for a rut and days of hell.

She brought a book, her sketchbook (with a couple of pencils), her favorite blanket and her laptop. Bringing a sex toy or two was recommended, since the 'detox' would make you more and more horny, regular hormones peak combined with rut hormones peak. She chose not to, they wouldn't judge her, probably, she still didn't feel comfortable carrying a dildo around. She wasn't surprised with the… supplies on the bedside table.

She sat on her bed, reading the possible side-effects _again_. She knew them, it wasn't her first scent blockers detox. It just felt better than the escort service flyer. Her head was starting to hurt when she accessed the service website, only some hours and her body was already showing signs of scent blocker hangover. She drank some water while scrolling down the site to the contact info, her throat dry while the rest of her body started to get warmer. It was a simple form, she barely took five minutes to fill, now she had to wait for a call and a second form.

The last time she had a cycle, she went to a local sex bar, fucked a random Omega in a glory hole and spend the next days crying curled up in her apartment floor. (That's on some dark backstory and Trauma™ that we didn't unlocked yet.) Maybe it would be better this time. Maybe she was better now, Cameron certainly was more stable than a year ago. She managed to have sex with a Omega without any problem. She was a constant work in progress. 

She fell in a rabbit hole of cute babies videos for two hours when her phone rang. It was the service, confirming info so they could send her the form via email and start the arrangements. 

Now she had something to do. 

Cameron changed between _female Omega_ and _female Alpha_ three times before settling with the latter. Just because she managed to have sex with one, it didn't meant she was truly ready for it. Also, a little voice in her head kept saying _only Kelly._ She hated it, Kelly was _married_ and _mated_ to an Alpha. And there was something different on Kelly's scent, she didn't know if it was natural or the mated status and strong suppressants had something to do with it. She felt her face getting hotter, blushing while reading the options. It's been a while since the last time she tried some submissive things. One night stands weren't safe and she didn't really know how to deal with services. But it was an option and she didn't want regular sex. (Or safe, she wanted the pain and the exhaustion and nothing caring after.) 

She knew she could take more than what she selected, but she also knew better than pushing herself too much.

Emails back and forth and it was all set up. She laid down on her bed, her whole body feeling more sensitive and hotter. She didn't like how her body immediately was flooded with the pre-rut excess of hormones in the moment it had less scent blocker. It didn't help her mind to not go back to Kelly. Cameron didn't know when was the time she had someone sucking her cock _so good_ and swallowing without letting a drop of cum escape. The Alpha brain thought of holding Kelly's face and fucking her throat, the rest of her brain wondering how much edging the woman could offer. Forcing her to not cum, it didn't matter how much she wanted or needed. 

She didn't need to be a detective to know that Kelly saw her as a dominant Alpha. She knew that it was useless to fantasise… but her brain went _there_. Imagining herself in a bed, hands and ankles tying her up, exposing her in the best way possible. A cockring stopping her knot from swelling, painfully pressing around her. Part of Cameron was regretting not bringing at least a ring, she almost never used one. Her experience told her that (real) pre-rut day meant knotting almost every time she cums. A knot swelling in the air wasn't her favorite sensation, she barely enjoyed any swelling. Like mentioned before, Cameron had a complicated relationship with her anatomy. Including the useless part on the base of her dick. She liked the feeling of bottoming out, pushing everything in, hips touching (loved balls deep, both the expected Alpha and disgraceful Alpha), she couldn't because of that. 

She kept trying to avoid thinking of Kelly. It was hard now that she knew things about the doctor. Her mouth and her hands and how deliciously wet and hot her pussy was. Cameron knew they shouldn't have sex again, part of her didn't want to. In theory, _Cameron_ wasn't really wrong. She was single and free, she could have guilt-free sex with anyone capable of consenting. She felt some guilt anyway, she knew she needed to say no next time. But the part that told Kelly _your pussy is addictive_ knew that if the doctor _looked_ at her with a hint of sexual interest, she would be more than ready to get rid of her pants. 

Cameron gave up on not touching herself. She literally was there to get herself clean from a thing that was keeping her level of libido lower than normal, it was expected to have her jerking off a couple of times. They _gave_ things to help it, she knew she shouldn't feel embarrassment about wanting it. Or needing, her cock was calling for some attention. 

So she would give it attention. 

Cameron checked if the door was locked before getting rid of sweatpants. She cursed herself for wearing, _again_ , one of her cute cat-related boxers. It was almost funny to see the boner pressing against a fabric covered with tiny cat faces. _You're this turned on for a married and mated woman, Cameron? Are you fucking serious, Cameron?_ She ignored her thoughts. She was that turned on and there was nothing she could to change it. The Alpha pushed her boxers down and stared at herself for a minute. 

Fully hard on, cockhead shining with pre-cum, knot showing a hint of swelling. She didn't _hate_ it. It was a weird relationship with her anatomy the she was still working on. Cameron wondered how weird it was to spend hours talking about her penis and Alpha sexual things with a therapist. At least now it meant she stopped just waiting for it to go soft every time an erection happened. She didn't felt terrible for touching herself most of the time. 

Even thinking of someone she shouldn't think of.

There was some lube on the bedside table, but she was sure that the pre-cum was enough, it usually was. She spread it all over her member before starting the slow but firm strokes. She let her other hand go under her shirt, fingertips lightly touching the way up from her hips to her breasts. Cameron pinched an erected nipple between her fingers and moaned lowly. She alternated between boobs, everytime she pressed her nipple hard enough to hurt, her grip around her knot was also hard enough to hurt. 

Cameron tried to avoid thinking of Kelly giving her a hand job like that. Licking and sucking and biting her breasts until they were covered with red bitemarks and bruises. She could imagine her scent, so _addictive._ Cameron tried and failed at not thinking about fucking again, and having just cuddling afterwards. Maybe her dick still inside Kelly, going soft while Cameron just stay there, holding onto the Omega and drinking off her scent. Maybe have sex again, but _cuddling_ with her face hidden on Kelly's neck, nose pressing against her scent gland, just seemed so good. 

She almost forgot what she was doing. 

_Are you really jerking off thinking of cuddling?_

But cuddling after sex and possibly before more, so not that bad. Cameron bit the tip of her tongue to not moan Kelly's name while the pressure was getting tighter and tighter. Her whole body tense.

It was much more intense when her body was producing that much hormones. Her mind went blank and she almost lost the grip around her knot when the orgasm hit. She heard herself, distantly, moaning _Kelly_ and wss too blinded by the pleasure to care at the moment. Her back arched and maybe she should have thought better before not planning where her cum would go. But it was hard to think during that type of intense orgasm. Lasting longer, releasing more load and trying to make her knot fully swell and she almost couldn't stop it. 

_Bring a cockring next time, you dumbass._


	3. Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the shameless smut part.
> 
> This chapter tags: Alpha/Alpha, mating cycles (Alpha in rut), dom/sub, light masochism, bondage, cock rings, anal fingering, deepthroating, mommy kink, praise kink, orgasm denial, rimming,

Cameron took a deep breath, slightly changing her position to a less comfortable one. One where her shoulders could burn a bit and keep the fact her hands were cuffed on the bed headboard more prominent in her mind. She was wearing a shirt thin enough to be easily ripped off her body, panties also thin enough for it. The Alpha barely could wait for having her clothes ripped and be fucked until she couldn't walk. She wanted it rough and raw, the pain to  _ break  _ her and do exactly what her rut didn't want her to.

Mistress entered the room. Cameron felt her mouth watering, the woman was tall and painfully attractive. She was wearing a black tuxedo, she closed the door behind her and took off her jacket, showing her dark grey shirt that didn't hide how strong her arms were.

"Colors, safeword, and non-verbal safeword." She asked.

"Green to keep going, yellow to slow down, red to stop. Cosset or two-finger snaps to stop the scene."

"There you go, good girl."

The woman walked closer, Cameron was sure she was the type the if they met at a bar or club, the detective could get a fuck anyway. Not like this one, but maybe get her ass pounded in a bathroom stall. Mistress put a leg on the bed, leaning closer. 

"I see someone is already all excited for tonight," Mistress said, tracing the outline of Cameron's cock and pressing slightly where pre-cum made a dump spot. "Kids these days, so eager."

She smirked and grabbed the panties' waistband. With one firm movement, she ripped it off. Cameron moaned lowly, powerless and there it was, the rock hard dick of an Alpha in rut. Almost  _ shaking  _ and craving for an Omega pussy. Mistress didn't touch her, she got up and grabbed the adjustable cock ring. A bit above one inch thick, enough to easily cover an Alpha's knot. She tightened it was fit but not pressing. She started to make it press Cameron's dick. 

"Color."

"Green."

Some more and some more until the pressure was almost unbearable, just then Cameron said  _ red.  _ Happy with how pleased Mistress seemed to be by how tight she could bear. Her shirt was the next thing that was pulled off her body. Her nipples also already erected and Mistress adjusted the nipple clamp grip in each the same way she did with the cock ring. 

"Legs up, little princess."

Cameron waited, breathing hard with the anticipation. Mistress covered two fingers with a lubricant and pushed them into the detective, a hard and firm thrust to force the fingers through the tight ring of muscles. Cameron moaned and rolled her eyes with the burning sensation. That was what she signed up for, what she was paying for. As direct to the point as possible. Not one, then two fingers, slowly and with probably too much lube before a dildo.

She'd be happy with just some spit, to be honest. 

Mistress started to finger her with the hard and deep thrusts. Her free hand leaving more red marks. She  _ needed  _ Mistress' cock fucking her like that as soon as possible. She felt empty when the woman pulled her fingers down. Mistress ordered her to let her legs down again and moved closer. A leg on each side of her chest and Cameron licked her lips, knowing what was coming. 

"Color?" She had said she was up to oral sex on the email exchange. 

"Green, oh,  _ so green _ ." 

The woman smiled. She slowly opened her belt, the dark pants almost hiding the erection, but not enough. Even if measurements weren't said before ( _ it's good to know the size of the cock that will wreck your ass all night beforehand _ ), it was obvious under tight pants. She would happily be on her knees in the dirty bathroom stall to suck. Cameron opened her mouth, tongue out, offering a hole to be fucked. She knew she had a sizable member, on the larger side of the average spectrum even for male Alphas, and the Mistress had more length, less girth, than her. 

Mistress put one hand on her face, the other holding her member, and pushed slowly into Cameron's throat. All wet and tight. 

"There you go," her cockhead hit the back of Cameron's mouth, she stopped for a moment. " **Take all Mommy's cock.** "

She was waiting for  _ it.  _ She was sure she'd cum at that moment if there wasn't the ring pressing her. Mistress smirked in response to her moan. She let go of her shaft and let her fingers run through the detective's hair, petted her head and kept pushing in until Cameron's lips brushed against the knot skin. She waited for a minute, letting her nails scratch Cameron's scalp, what made her close her eyes. She kept them close when Mistress started to move her hips. Slowly building until she was fucking her mouth, pulling out until only the tip was touching Cameron's tongue and pushing back. Her hand never stopping the petting despite how hard she was moving her hips.

When she pulled fully out, Cameron moved her head seeking to keep it going.

" **No** , no, little princess, we have other things to do. But you were good nonetheless.  **My good little princess** ."

Mistress got off the bed and grabbed the second cock ring on the bedside table. She put it in place, Cameron knew it was both to make her last longer and to avoid knotting, even if she wouldn't complain about getting knotted. Despite the constant air flow and scent blockers (almost like air purifiers, as strong as they could get, they were far from the type Cameron used. The worst they could do was tame your sense of smell for a couple of days), Cameron's scent was still around. The hormonal imbalance meant she, without the shots, had pre-rut intensity all the time. The mix of too long without a cycle and the cycle was almost unbearable.

There was a high risk of triggering a heat if she chose an Omega.

There was a high risk of triggering a faux-heat if she chose a Beta.

And there was still some risk of triggering a rut in an Alpha.

Mistress came back to the bed, kneeling between her legs. Lubed fingers were back into her, slow but deep thrusts. Cameron was almost ashamed of the fact that she pretty much had a flow of pre-cum and they barely started. Mistress wasn't even trying to hit the right spots, she was just doing some prep and smirked with how Cameron was reacting. She kept fingering, occasionally scissoring her fingers, and leaned in. She licked Cameron's cock, from the ring up to the top. She did it a couple of times, stopping before she could push the detective over the edge.

" **Legs up, against your chest, you won't cum until I tell you to** ."

Cameron obeyed. Mistress stopped fingering her and used her hands to spread her buttcheeks, Cameron moaned when the woman licked her. Easily pushing the tip of her tongue into the detective, after being lubed and fingered. She groaned when Mistress stopped and got off the bed to grab a condom. Cameron was almost shaking with anticipation. It was easier to ignore how her Alpha in rut brain wanted to fuck instead of being fucked, the deeper she went into being the little princess to the woman ready to fuck her.

"Are you ready, little princess?"

"Y-yes."

Mistress used one hand to expose her and the other hand to guide her dick into Cameron. The detective moaned with the feeling of a warm and hard cockhead touching her entrance. She  _ loved  _ how it hurt to feel Mistress pushing her cock into her. The lube and the prep making it easier to push in. But not enough go be a flawless penetration like it was with a wet enough Omega (or female Beta). Mistress bottomed out and moved her hands up her tights, holding the back of Cameron's knees. 

She started moving, all deep and making Cameron feel it burning and filling her. She loved how deep it went into her, enough to cause a slightly sharp pain every time Mistress' hips touched hers. The cock ring brushing her hole made her want to be knotted despite what the rut part of her brain wanted.  _ You  _ should be fucking,  _ you  _ should be breeding (and you exactly which Omega you want). 

" **You're so fucking pretty** ," Mistress' thrusts started to get harder. " **Taking all mommy's cock.** "

Mistress grabbed her cock, squeezing hard and the pain made a wave of pleasure run over her body. Cameron needed all her control to no cum, the feeling around her cock with the rough thrusts sending her to a haze of almost orgasm. Mistress let her dick go only to put the same hand, wet with a mix of lubricant and Cameron's pre-cum, on her belly, fingertips tracing the lines of visible muscles. Mistress stopped, buried deep as she could go and Cameron grunted with the interruption. And groaned when Mistress pressed her fingers harder against her belly. 

It took the detective a moment to register the way the fingers were tracing a line. 

_ Oh shit,  _ she moaned realizing Mistress was feeling her own cock inside her. 

It was probably going to bruise with how hard she needed to press down to feel her member under the layer of hard muscles. And Cameron  _ wanted  _ the bruises and the marks. She wanted to feel it for days after this night, after the rut ended. 

"See how deep I am?" She said when she reached where her cockhead was. " **Look** ."

Cameron did it: " _ Oh _ ."

"You're taking Mommy's cock so well," she moved her hips back and forth, the tip poking her own fingers. " **Don't cum yet** ."

Cameron was almost crying with need, but determined to not beg. She was determined to make it harder. And Mistress fucking her so slow and almost sweetly wasn't what she needed to make herself suffer. 

"Harder, Mommy."

"You've been a good girl, you deserve it.  **Put your legs around me, cock slut** ."

Cameron quickly did it. Mistress pressed her palm on Cameron's belly, pushing her down, further into the mattress. With her free hand, she grabbed the thin chain connecting the nipple clamps that Cameron almost forgot it was there. She pulled the chain and increased the force of her thrusts. The detective had zero shame in moaning loudly. 

She had someone pounding the soul out of her, there was no way she could hold it back.

Cameron knew she was going to be sore all over her body. Her throat after getting fucked, her wrists with how many times she unconsciously pulled, her belly with the hand and her ass with how Mistress had no mercy to go deep and hard. 

It went on and on, she was shaking and barely breathing and desperate for an orgasm. She knew she could last longer without getting in the 'eyes filled with tears' level of needing, but not when her hormones were going crazy with the rut, with the instinct to breed.

"You're close, uh?" The woman smirked, kept a hand holding the chain and used the other to wrap the neglected cock. "You've been so good…"

Cameron was glad m the Mistress could keep the perfect pace, pushing the chain just the right amount and stroke her. A warm hand applying the right amount of pressure to help the build up, to hurt just a little bit. Every time she pushed deep as she could go, she also let a thumb brush over Cameron's glans. Easily syncing her hips and her hand movements.

It was an obscene and pornographic moan when Cameron reached her climax. A longer orgasm than normal, releasing more cum than normal, also a lot more intense than normal. Both with how much stimulation she got and the rut necessity to guarantee impregnation. Mistress kept fucking her through her first orgasm.

"You're a very, very good girl, little princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to mention the use of an Alpha voice (it's the sentences in bold). I've seen it in other stories, 99% used in an abuse/rape situation. Here it's consensual. 1) it's a kink thing Cameron has and 2) in my ABO, it's only impossible to obey when it's used in an Omega in heat. And usually by their Alpha mate in a situation like "we've been fucking for eight hours, time to drink some water and eat something".


End file.
